A Lesson In Women
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: This is LxMisa. Oh yeah, you read that right ;  L asks for her advice on how to attract women, but instead of being an innocent lesson, it evolves into something much more primitive and lustful between the detective and 2nd Kira ;  Rated M!


_**It was time for a pairing change. I've always wanted to write an LxMisa fic, ever since my ex and I RP-ed them. Actually, this little number is inspired by one of the sessions we had, which turned out so very deliciously. I figured, why not use it for inspiration? :D And so this was born. Hope you all enjoy, and keep in mind this is my first time writing for this pairing. I'm a BBxKira and LxLight girl lol **_**^^;**

**Disclaimer: Death Note isn't mine, nor will it ever be. I'd actually give it to Maru-Light and Anda-chan if it was, 'cause their fanfics are just superb :D**

"….Misa-chan…? May I ask you something?"

L, better known as Ryuuzaki amongst the investigation team and two main Kira suspects, sat awkwardly in his chair and rubbed his toes together. Gnawing anxiously on his thumb, which was pressed to the corner of his mouth, he brought a spoonful of strawberry cheesecake to his lips, licking it gently.

Across from him, the blonde model Amane Misa giggled, though eyeing the confection and his rapturous devouring of it with a twinge of distaste. "Of course Ryuuzaki! You can ask Misa-Misa anything!" She smiled at him, but then pouted and crossed her arms. "Oh wait, let me guess. You're just gonna ask me if I'm Kira, right? The second Kira? 'Cause I'm not, so there!" Flouncing back in her chair with a huff, Misa tucked her legs up under her, the frilly edge of her black skirt brushing her knees. "You should just give up on that already," she frowned, leaning across the table to grab one of the few strawberries on a plate that had not been dusted with sugar and cocoa. Lips parted and pearly teeth sank into the soft red flesh, a squirt of pinkish juice drizzling down her lips. "Oops," Misa giggled, brushing it away.

Staring at her owlishly, L picked up another strawberry and held it out to her. "On the contrary, Misa-chan, that's not at all what I was going to ask you." Leaning forward in his chair, he held the spoon lightly in his other hand, licking clean any residue of the sweet still clinging to it. "I was wondering….are you and Light-kun happy?"

Misa frowned, her ruby lips making the expression seem rather cute. "Why do you ask? Light and I love each other, Ryuuzaki." When the fruit was offered to her again, she hesitantly reached for it. "You know that."

"Yes…I'm aware of this." Looking at her sharply, L lowered his eyes. Laying the spoon on the table, he picked up a cocoa powdered truffle from the circular tray resting beside the bowl of strawberries, his hand subtly pushing the bowl closer to her. "Perhaps I'm being too vague….Misa-chan, how..? That is" he stopped, and Misa was shocked to see a hint of a blush coloring his pale cheeks.

"Ryuuzaki….are you embarrassed?" Bounding out of her chair, she leaned down and stared him in the face, her bright blue eyes piercing his stormy gray. Holding back another giggle, Misa smiled at him and clapped her hands. "You are! Ryuuzaki is embarrassed!"

Blushing, L seemed to retreat father into his chair. "Misa-chan isn't helping," he murmured.

Giggling, Misa retreated. "Sorry Ryuuzaki. Misa didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Of course not." Looking up from his spoon, L cocked his head to the side. "Misa-chan…..how does Light-kun keep you happy?"

"Huh?" Misa stared at him, dumbfounded. "What're you talking about? He's my boyfriend; he does a lot of things to make me happy. Going on dates, buying my presents, spending time together," smiling dreamily, she seemed to fade away for a moment, an expression of pure bliss on her face. Clearing his throat, L gnawed his thumb and reached for her arm, his hand hesitating mere inches from the lace covered flesh.

"-Misa-chan?"

Jumping, the blonde flushed sheepishly, returning to her chair. "Umm…sorry Ryuuzaki," she tucked her legs to her chest, stocking feet barely touching the soft plush. For a moment, L glanced at the dainty limbs, his lips pursing thoughtfully before taking on a tiny smile.

"While knowing those ways in which Light-kun keeps you happy is…informative, that isn't what I was inquiring about, Misa-chan." At her confused look, he lowered the spoon still half full of another bite of cake and twirled his thumbs, that awkward smile still on his pale face. "Misa-chan…are you and Light…physically involved?"

A pale blush stained her cheeks, and Misa squirmed in her chair. "P-pervert! Misa-Misa and Light...well…we're-" she stumbled over her words, the smooth lipstick on her lips ruined as she gnawed hesitantly at them. "Why do you want to know," she finally asked, a gloved finger nervously twirling a lock of gold. "Does this have something to do with the investigation?"

"…no, Misa-chan." L reached across the table and patted her thigh, making the younger girl's blush deepen to a brilliant cherry red. "I assure you, this has nothing to do with the investigation. Rather, it's a personal curiosity." He leaned forward, a glimmer of anxious anticipation in his eyes. "As you can likely guess, I am…lacking in social skills. I've never had to be close to people, in any sense. But lately, I've found myself experiencing these new-" he cast his gaze down to the floor, feathery bangs shrouding his face. Misa inhaled softly, staring at him curiously. "…urges," L murmured, biting his thumb. "I confess that these strange feelings have been plaguing my mind. It's unusual. I'm not used to such things."

"Ryuuzaki," still flushed, Misa giggled and plucked at the clinging fabric of her tights, eyeing him cutely. "You've been feeling aroused. That's normal, silly!"

L frowned, his eyes widening. "….aroused? I've been feeling aroused?" He paused, pressing a forefinger to his lips. "….so that would explain why persistent need to touch myself. How strange. I never suspected that there was a true reason behind it."

Her cheeks blazing hot, Misa couldn't help her eyes from glancing down at the loose groin of L's jeans. "Umm, yeah Ryuuzaki. There was a reason." Smiling, though somewhat nervously, the blonde squirmed in her chair and looked away. "Umm, well, what does this have to do with Misa and Light?"

Spearing another piece of cheesecake, L held it an inch from his lips, giving a soft frown. "Because of these…urges…I feel that it is high time that I learn to interact with people. Specifically, women. How else am I to control this arousal, without a willing companion to help me," he explained, seemingly unaware of Misa's pretty face turning the exact color of the strawberry glaze on his spoonful of cheesecake.

"Ryuuzaki…Misa is confused…." biting her lip, Misa looked at him with a faint glimmer of curiosity in her blue eyes. "You haven't-"

The bit of cheesecake was quickly pressed to her lips, making her let out a muffled cry. L smiled at her, his expression oddly intense. "I wasn't finished, Misa-chan." His gaze was heavy as she pulled away and licked the spoon hesitantly, a crumb of cream staining her lip. "….as a woman, you would know best what it is that pleases your gender….and seeing as how you are the only woman that I am currently affiliated with, I was hoping that you would consider helping me."

"Well, I-Misa isn't sure…what do you mean, help?"

L climbed out of his chair and leaned in front of her, making her fall back against a cushion. Thrusting hands deep into his pockets, he tilted his head until cool breath washed over her face, sending goosebumps down her gloved arms and spine. "Misa-chan. Will you teach me how to attract a woman?"

"…" she stared at him, her expression shifting from a frown to a smile. "So….you want Misa to give you advice?"

"Precisely. Surely a beautiful, vibrant young woman such as yourself can help me." L smiled, but then he slowly stepped away, his head bowing. "Of course, I will understand perfectly if you refuse. After all, you are Light-kun's girlfriend, and I am the mere detective running this case. An enemy…."

"Ryuuzaki, no! Don't even say that!" Misa grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a hug. "You're a friend! Light agreed with me, I know he does." Reaching up and cupping his face, she kissed his cheek softly, bringing a smile to his face. "If you need Misa's help, then you've got it! You can count on her."

His smile widening, L gently detangled the fingers from his shirt and perched himself on the couch beside her. "I'm pleased to hear that, Misa-chan. It's comforting to know I have such a good friend." Patting the spot beside him, he sorted through the array of sweets on the table. Misa laughed, tapping her mouth.

"Well, Misa hasn't really done this before, so don't thank her yet."

"I have faith in you, Misa-chan," he picked up one of the decorated strawberries, licking the soft layer of chocolate on it. "I'm sure you'll do just fine." Glancing at her, he scooted over as she plopped onto the cushions with a grin, crinoline and silks brushing his jeans. "Where would you like to begin?"

Misa toyed with the hems of her gloves, looking from him to the laden table. "Hmm…I guess we could start with compliments. Every girl likes that."

Frowning slightly, L sucked off the remainder of the chocolate on his fruit and nibbled on it. "Whatever you think is best, Misa-chan. I am yours to teach." He lowered the strawberry back to the plate and turned to face her. "Now, you said…compliment? What is it exactly that I am meant to compliment?"

Giggling, Misa slid closer to him on the couch. "There's plenty of things, Ryuuzaki! Like…you could compliment a woman's clothes, or her jewelry. If she's pretty, pick out her best feature. Women liked to be told they're beautiful."

"I see….and if the woman in question is unattractive? Should I tell her so?"

Misa stared at him in horror, rapidly shaking her head. "No! Never do that! You'll hurt her feelings. I mean, you wouldn't tell Misa that she was ugly, would you?"

L stared at her, his panda eyes wide. "Of course not, Misa-chan. But then, you are certainly not unattractive." He blushed. "In fact, you are quite beautiful. You have some of the loveliest blue eyes I have ever seen. And your lips…they are a luscious shade of red. It reminds me of the color of candied cherries." His cheeks, once milky pale, were quickly gaining a dusky stain. "But I suppose that is expected of a model, to be attractive." He looked down, teeth gnawing at the edge of his lip. "Gomenasai…I said too much."

"No…nonono! That was perfect!" Misa clapped her hands, bouncing on the couch. "Ryuuzaki, that's exactly what a woman wants to hear!"

"…really?" Looking up at her, L's expression flickered into a triumphant grin before fading back to his normal, stoic stare. "Alright then…women like to be flattered." He nodded, scooting closer to her. "Please, continue. This is fascinating. What else attracts a woman?"

Giggling, the blonde sat back on the couch and idly twirled a long pigtail. "I guess you could talk about some common interests you have. Women like it when a guy is interested in the same things they are."

"I see…" L blinked, eyeing the table. "Misa-chan…..you are fond of strawberries, are you not?"

"Huh?" Turning to him, Misa quirked a perfect brow and frowned. "Umm, yeah. Misa likes strawberries. They're pretty good for you, and they taste all right." Pausing, she smiled in a completely adorable fashion that had L's toes curling. "And she can eat all of them that she wants without getting fat! Kinda like you, Ryuuzaki!"

"Yes, so I've noticed." His mouth tilting into a smirk, L gestured to the fruit. "It wouldn't be presumptuous for me to assume that we have a love of strawberries in common then…would it?"

Misa's smile widened, and with a laugh she shook her head. "No, it wouldn't. You're right, we do both love strawberries." Picking up one of said fruits from the bowl, she rolled it on her palm, the red flesh looking nearly sinful against the smooth lace of her glove. "You should probably try to find something else in common with women though, besides food. That can get pretty boring."

L watched the fruit as it descended down the length of her hand to her fingertips, and he neatly snatched it from them before she could lift it to her lips. "Not food, Misa-chan. Sweets. And sweets could never be boring." He held the strawberry out tauntingly, his innocent grin carrying just a hint of devilish glee. "But please excuse my interruption. I wish to know all that you can teach me."

"It's ok." Pouting slightly at the loss of her fruit, she crossed her arms and scooped up a fingertip full of whipped cream from one of the many bowls of toppings scattered amongst the table. "Mkay, well, you need to know how to talk to a woman. But since you're kind of a genius, that makes things harder." Misa licked the sweet off her finger, looking puzzled.

"I believe I understand. Since I am far more intelligent than the common individual, Misa-chan is worried that I will intimidate any woman I happen to hold a discussion with, even after complimenting her." L picked up a napkin from the table, gently swiping it across her finger. "But Misa-chan, do we not have acceptable conversation?"

Blushing, she pulled her hand away. "Yeah, but I know you, Ryuuzaki. Misa doesn't count! And besides," she smiled, "you aren't trying to-to seduce me."

"Seduce you…?"

The smooth baritone of L's voice murmuring those words was enough to make her shudder. Strange, L had never had that effect on her before. "Umm, yeah. That's why you asked Misa to teach you about women, right? So you could…." she faltered, glancing down at the leather of the couch.

"So I could assuage my current predicament," the brunette finished. Pressing a fingertip to the curve of her chin, L tilted her face up and stared into her deep sapphire eyes. "You are correct. Now tell me, what would constitute a suitable subject for conversation."

"Uhh….." Misa pulled away, golden lashes fluttering. "Misa isn't sure…what do you like to talk about?"

L appeared blank. "I am well informed in a vast array of subjects. I'm quite certain I would be able to discern something to discuss with any woman I would hold interest in." His brow wrinkling, he gnawed on his thumb. "It would be much easier to go about all this if I was able to test these examples upon a subject. Otherwise, how else will I know if they work or not?"

Misa dropped the strand of hair she'd been twining around her finger. "But Ryuuzaki, you already have!" When he appeared confused, she sighed and pointed to the strawberry in his grip. "Remember? You complimented Misa's looks! And then we shared our love of strawberries!" Her lips curling, she leaned over and gave him a hug. "That's what you need to do in real life. Didn't you realize what you were doing?"

"-I confess that I did use our mutual love of strawberries as a catalyst for deducing what we had in common," the detective murmured. "But I had no idea that I was flattering Misa-chan when I told her how beautiful she was." Looking at her through smoky bangs, L tentatively wrapped his arms around her, joining the hug. "I was merely being honest…you are quite lovely, Misa-chan."

"Ohh…well thank you, Ryuuzaki," she moved back, squirming slightly as spidery hands slid down her back to her hips. "…you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Done what, Misa-chan?"

Misa lifted the limbs, barely missing the dejected look on L's face. "Flirted. You're doing a really good job."

"I believe I already established that I am not at all adept at this. I've never flirted with anyone, much less a woman." His fingers dejectedly snatching up a frosted petit for, L popped it in his mouth and chewed quietly. "Misa-chan just makes it extremely easy. I find myself able to communicate with you…" picking up another one, he scraped at the delicate swirls painted onto the white sweet and glanced up at her, his grey eyes smoldering. "I am curious, however, Misa-chan-when a woman and I are through conversing and sharing our common interests, what should I do next? How do I further her attraction to me?"

The two seemed to stare at each other blankly for a few moments, until a soft giggle escaped Misa's lips. "You-you take it further," she murmured.

"Further? What do you mean by…further?" L bit the petit for, crumbs of cake tumbling down his chin. Blue eyes widened at the sight, and Misa anxiously drew her legs up, thumbing the clingy fishnet on her knees. "Misa-chan?"

"You…you've gotta….." she turned bright red. "Attract her…"

Frowning at her, L swallowed the rest of the treat. "Attract her?" His frown deepened, but then he smiled and literally seemed to brighten. "Oh, I see! You mean physically. I have to allure her, make her interested in me."

Fiddling with the mountainous array of fabric bunched around her hips, Misa bobbed her head in a cute tilt, polished fingernails digging into the couch. "Yeah, exactly."

L was near ecstatic as he devoured another tiny cake, and he beamed at her, his pale face glowing. "How fascinating….and how do I go about this, Misa-chan? That is," he moved towards her, making her squeal and almost fall off the couch. "What do I have to do to make a woman attracted to me? Can you show me?"

"Show you….?"

"Obviously. Misa-chan did say she was willing to help me." Their frames little more than inches apart, the brunette cocked his head, his sweetened breath stirring golden strands. "I had hoped that you would tell me the necessary methods to charm a woman, and then…." he allowed his voice to carry off, the unspoken words heady in the air.

Paling slightly, the girl fell back against the cushioned back of the couch. "You…you mean, you want Misa to-to," she gave a horrified cry, though a smoky under-cast began to stain her eyes. "Ryuuzaki-! No! Misa can't do that!" She tore herself away, kicking her feet out. One delicate limb caught L in the chest, and he yelped in pain, reeling backwards from the blow. His legs gave out, and he fell to the floor with a look of surprise, his hand knocking the bowl of strawberries to the floor and scattering them all across the carpet. Silverware and dishes followed, and the detective landed in a pile of cake, treats, and whipped cream, the former smearing all down the front of his shirt.

"Ryuu-Ryuuzaki?" Misa trembled, hands gripping her skirt till the fabric began to shred. "Are you ok?" He groaned, and she leaned over the couch, staring at him. "…Ryuuzaki?"

"…..actually, no. That did kind of hurt," he muttered, rubbing his back. Ceramic crunched around him as he gripped the table, maneuvering himself into his traditional crouch. "Misa-chan, was that really necessary?"

Trembling, Misa reached a hand out to him. "Oh, Misa's sorry, Ryuuzaki! It was an accident, I-"

"An accident? It didn't seem that way, Misa-chan." L looked at her extended hand, then grimaced and wiped his own cream smeared fingers on his pants before accepting it. "What a waste…the fruit is salvageable, I suppose, but my cake is ruined." He let himself be helped to his feet, his gaze suspiciously narrowed. "Is it safe to resume my position on the couch, or do you intend to knock me off again?"

"No, I-" Misa fumed, jerking her arm back. "Misa didn't mean to kick you! But you were being a pervert, and Misa thought you wanted to-to use her as…" she closed her eyes, rosy lips pressing into a worried frown. "Gomenasai. That was rude of me. Please forgive me, Ryuuzaki." L stayed quiet, owlishly watching the girl as she bowed her head, blonde hair falling across her face and shoulders. "Misa didn't mean that like it sounded," she touched his thigh, gripping the worn denim of his jeans. "It's just…Misa-Misa is Light's girlfriend…." Misa was barely able to control the tremor in her voice. "It'd be like cheating on him, helping you any more." She looked up at him, and L was astonished to see glittering tears in her cerulean pools. "Gomen…"

"Oh….I should have known. I asked too much." L gently detangled her fingers, flattening them against her own thigh. Misa sniffled, wiping her cheeks.

"Ryuuzaki…?"

Turning away, the detective clutched his hands together. "Misa-chan, you are Light-kun's girlfriend." Sighing, he padded quietly towards the door, but not before Misa caught the heartbroken glance he shot her way. "You have my sincerest apologies, Misa-chan. I never should have asked for your help. It was arrogant of me to even consider a possibility that you would help me, much less engage in anything remotely physical." He stopped at the door, his curved spine hunching even further. "Light-kun was released for the weekend, so unfortunately you'll have to wait for tomorrow for his company. I do hope you won't be too bored until then." He peered over his shoulder, and Misa's chest clenched with guilt. He looked so…so miserable! "Goodbye, Misa-chan," L faked a weak smile, opening the door.

"Wait! Ryuuzaki, please wait!"

Two hands slammed the door closed, black nails scraping the wood. L didn't seem to comprehend, his fingers curling around the handle that had resumed its closed position. "…Misa-chan?"

"Ryuuzaki, Misa is sorry!" A teary face pressed into the small of his back, hiccupping cries muffled by the soft fabric of his shirt.

"There's no reason to apologize," L patted her arms when they winded around his torso, but the blonde only shook her head and moved closer. "Misa-chan, please…"

"No!" Sniffling, she pushed him against the door, the man just barely managing to turn so his back was to the wood. He blushed as Misa fisted his shirt in her tiny hands, her mascara smeared face oddly set into a determined stare. "If-if you need my help, then Misa will help you," she stammered, and the detective's eyes widened.

"Misa-chan…do you even know what you are agreeing to? You will have to allow me to touch you, physically. That is the only way I can learn how to attract a woman, when the time comes for me to attempt it for real." L slid his hands down her wrists, rubbing his thumbs lightly across the tender pressure points. Misa squirmed, and he quickly released her. "You can't even handle a simple form of contact, Misa-chan," he murmured soothingly, "and as you said; it would feel as if you were cheating on Light-kun. I couldn't bear to place such guilt upon you. We are friends, after all."

"Yeah, but Ryuuzaki…" more tears rolled down her cheeks, and L couldn't help but be surprised by the determination with which she grabbed at him and held him fast as he made to move. "You deserve to find somebody to love, just like Misa found Light. How're you gonna do that if Misa doesn't help you?" She smiled, and the simple gesture brightened her whole face until cheekbones possessed a rosy glow, her petal lips curling adorably. "Besides Ryuuzaki, you're Light's friend too! He'd probably want you to be just as happy as we are. So you-you've gotta let Misa help you!"

Gazing at her transformation in wonder, L hesitantly let her drag him back over to the couch. "Are you sure about this? I will accept your help, with thanks, but I'd rather you not find reason to regret this later. I'm unsure if my pride could handle another blow."

"Of course! Misa is definitely sure," the girl smiled, tiptoeing over the shattered cutlery and ruined desserts. L cringed as his bare feet brushed a slice of ruined cheesecake, and tapped her shoulder.

"We should move this to another room. I would hate for Misa-chan to cut herself." Jamming a hand into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and speedily typed a few strings of numbers into it. "I'll have Watari supply a fresh array of desserts and pastries as well." L stuffed it away. "Perhaps another bowl of strawberries too…."

"Ryuuzaki, what about your shirt," Misa poked his stomach, and he finally seemed to notice the large array of whipped cream going all down his front. "You can't wear that. It's…icky."

"So it is." Without pause, L sent the cotton over his head. It landed in a pile of fabric on the floor, and the detective stepped over it, starting towards the door. "Watari can acquire me a new shirt later. For now, this will do." Smirking slightly, he stopped and called out "Misa-chan, aren't you coming." Misa, who was the color of a peach and slack jawed, came to her senses and bounded after him. Her outstretched hand made a wild grab for his, but instead hooked the waistband of his baggy jeans and sent them riding the bony length of his hip.

"Ohh-ohh! Gomen, Ryuuzaki!"

L merely chuckled and lifted her hand, holding it loosely in his own. "I do need those you know."

Misa whipped it away. "Yeah….well duh," she was drawn down the hallway, stocking feet slipping somewhat on the polished marble. "Ryuuzaki, where are we going?"

"We are in need of a new place to do this quietly, are we not?" He came to door, and Misa barely had time to think before she was dragged into what appeared to be another living room, decorated in shades of grey and black. "This is one of the unoccupied rooms on this floor. Conveniently, the cameras are switched off in this room, as I often enjoy coming here to think in private." Leading her to a couch upholstered in black leather, L smiled at the table laden with a new series of sweets. "I see Watari has already been here." He glimpsed a bright hue of red, and exclaimed "Oh wonderful, he brought the strawberries!"

"How did he get these here so fast," Misa was chewing off her layer of lipstick bit by bit, and she grazed her fingers across the tabletop, eyeing a particular batch of powder sugar dusted cheesecake squares.

"Watari is very skilled at what he does." L picked up one of the sweets, and with a bland look held it out to her. "Misa-chan will not become fat by indulging in a few meager sweets," he promised, but she took it from him and laid it back on its plate.

"Silly Ryuuzaki. Misa isn't here to eat sweets. She's here to help you, remember?"

L sat on the couch, giving the dejected treat a small pout. "That's not very nice, Misa-chan. What did the sweet do to you?"

Slapping his arm, Misa lifted her skirts and sat down beside him, arranging the folds of silk and tulle to pool around her knees. "Oh shush. We can eat sweets later." She fiddled with the ribbons on her corset, trying to avoid the burning gaze fixated on her. "So…." twisting it around her finger, the silk a scarlet slash against her pale skin, Misa looked up at him slowly. "Should we…?"

"If it pleases you," L nodded. Misa made a small noise in the back of her throat, but steeled her resolve and smiled determinedly.

"Ok! First things first." She thrusted her hand out, waggling lithe fingers before his nose. "Take my glove off."

"And…may I ask why?" His eyes blinking at the close proximity of the dainty limbs and palm clad in flowered lace dangling mere inches from his face, L hid a smirk and leaned forward, making the soft material caress his lips. "Is there some special importance to removing a woman's glove, Misa-chan?"

Her fingertips seemed to spark at the faint touch, pools of warmth flooding her belly and traveling up and down her arms. "No…..it's kind of a….well, it's a…" Misa choked down a moan, her tongue peeking out to wetten her lips. "Ryuuzaki, umm…you know how in all those old timey American movies, a guy would remove the girl's glove and kiss her hand?"

"Of course, Misa-chan. I am quite familiar with the tradition." L lifted his mouth, and the blonde shivered at the feel of hot breath brushing her fingers. "It's my understanding that any other action at the time would be deemed inappropriate, and so a gentleman would use the removing of a lady's glove as a sort of visual aid, in order to show her that he was interested."

"Ye-yeah. Exactly!"

L let the pale fingertips touch his lips again, carefully gauging her reaction as he spoke. "I think I understand what you are trying to say, Misa-chan. I must entice a woman's mind by appealing to her sense of imagery. Am I right?" He didn't wait for her to respond; the heated whimper she released was enough. "Removing your glove…it will increase your pleasure." Spidery fingers touched the smooth curve of her shoulder, and Misa jolted as they grazed a line down her arm and wrist. "Not only does the sight stimulate your senses, but the feel of lace scraping your skin is rather….sensual?" Deliberately letting the last come off as a question, L hooked a finger under the end of her glove and began to tug it down her arm. "Misa-chan? Is everything all right?"

"Huh?" She came out of her daze, and the detective stopped the smooth descent of the clinging lace.

"I was asking if Misa-chan feeling her glove being removed was enticing enough," he tapped her inner elbow, where the lace pooled in a soft roll. "You seem…out of sorts. Are you all right?"

"Umm….yeah…Misa's ok," she managed a soft giggle, but her whole neck and shoulders were racked with goosebumps. "You're doing a good job. You sure you haven't done this before?"

"Hn…perhaps Light-kun is influencing me." His gaze turned curious, and L gave the pale limb in his grip a tentative look. "Misa-chan….this is the first step to making a woman feel attracted to me, yes? Making her visualize, and feel?" His mouth twitched, eyes growing dark with lust. "I realize that I am already overstepping my bounds, but…may I try something?"

Misa could only nod. It was sinful, the way L was staring at her arm, and she was fairly sure anything she would've tried to say would have been garbled and laced with arousal. Of course she was used to such feelings; Light and her didn't have a particularly…_physical _relationship, but Misa had experience and was well aware that the stirring in her chest was being ignited and stoked to life by the panda eyed detective caressing her wrist with the pads of his fingers. "S-sure, Ryuuzaki…umm, what is it?"

A slow grin spread across his pale face. "In my years of training as a detective, I have researched the varying ways to take down an opponent. In case a situation occurred in which I needed to defend myself, I had to be prepared to take down my attacker with a limit of blows." Misa was tugged forward, her knees bumping his, and the blonde gasped as a milky thumb tenderly rubbed the inner length of her wrist. "I learned the layout of a human's most vulnerable pressure points…" the thumb went gliding down her palm, massaging the juncture of her fingers. "As well as how to touch them."

"Ryuuzaki-" Misa exhaled shakily, the heat flaring as those dark eyes turned on her.

"Depending on how much pressure is applied, you can either knock someone unconscious, or stimulate their every sense." Those strong fingers lavished attention upon her hand, and the blonde's body trembled and went slack on the couch, her gentle moans eliciting a smile from the older man. "There are other ways to draw a response as well…..but these I have only read about, most unfortunately." Appearing nervous, L lifted her palm to his lips. "As it is imperative that I test these, I do hope Misa-chan won't mind being my helping hand, so to speak."

"Misa doesn't-umm, mind. But what are you-oh!" Her middle finger was engulfed in the detective's hot mouth, teeth gliding up the sensitive skin to her knuckle and making way for a wet, deliciously lithe tongue. "Ryuuzaki, I-this," Misa was scarlet, her lips curved in a perfect O as the limb was teased next by L's tongue, the equally limber muscle wrapping around it and sucking it deeper into his mouth. "Ahh…Ryuu-Ryuuzaki…isn't that enough," she groaned, feeling teeth nip the arch of her knuckle.

"Hmm," L released her finger from the arousing confine, admiring the trails of saliva that glistened on her pale flesh. "I believe that worked much better than I had anticipated." He took in her flustered face, reddened lips, and beamed. "Was that acceptable?"

Misa took a ragged breath and tried to rip her arm away. "A little too much! Ryuuzaki, Misa is-" she glimpsed the hint of sadness begin to crease his face, sighing heavily. "You did fine."

"I see." Lowering her hand, though keeping it carefully gripped in his own, L rocked on his heels and plucked a strawberry from the fresh batch. "What next, Misa-chan? We've covered compliments, flirtation, sharing mutual similarities, and now using imagery and the barest of touches to signify an attraction." Lowering his fingers, which he'd been ticking off with each named example, he bit the tip of the strawberry and licked the smooth inner flesh. Misa, wide eyed, meeped in surprise, quickly looking away.

"Can't we stop? You know more than enough to attract any girl, Ryuuzaki." Peeking at him, she curled in the far corner of the couch and stared at her feet, trying to un-flush her glowing face.

L popped the fruit into his mouth. "Misa-chan seems perturbed. I do hope I haven't done anything wrong." Chewing, red juice leaked down his lips, and the blonde yelped as he swept his tongue out and licked it away. "I was merely following her instructions."

It was so unfair….Misa knew she was staring at the pink flesh, and the beads of red trickling down L's chin. She couldn't help it. Temptation was toying with her, making her admire the smooth muscles lacing his chest, overlaid by such velvety looking skin….

Out of nowhere a juiced finger slid across her lips, slate irises burning into her own sapphire blues. "I believe that it's time for the next lesson." He murmured, a husky purr entering his voice. "Care to enlighten me to my next step?"

"I-I don't know," she controlled the tremors itching to rattle her already pitched whisper, backing further into the plush leather of the couch. "Misa hasn't…gone much farther."

At that, L seemed genuinely surprised. "Misa-chan, do you mean to tell me that you and Light-kun haven't consummated your relationship?"

Gasping, Misa slapped his thigh. "Don't say it like that! Ryuuzaki, you pervert!" She hid her face in her hands, quelling the smile threatening to taint her lips at the spark of happiness that had flamed in L's eyes.

He frowned, thumbing his lips and shuffling awkwardly. "I apologize. I wasn't aware that there was something wrong with addressing your apparent virginity." His toes became a fascination, hair falling across his face and barely shielding the minute smile his finger was touching. "But there is nothing wrong with that, Misa-chan. I find it quite admirable, your retaining your virginity this long. The same cannot be said for most young women your age."

Misa gaped at him in sheer horror, and with a cry threw herself at the older man. "Ryuuzaki! You can't just-just talk about private things like that!" Tackling him onto the couch, she bent over him and made to fist his shirt, but only managed to scrape the naked planes of his chest. "Baka! That's so-so…so rude!"

Neither one appeared to notice their precarious position, until flounces of silk and tulle parted and Misa's knee bumped the soft round that had, until then, remained hidden in the baggy crotch of L's jeans. L flushed pink, glancing at the protrusion and then up at her. "I-this is highly embarrassing," he muttered softly. Misa whimpered as her knee was poked by the bulge, arousal pooling in her belly.

"Oh Kami…Ryuuzaki, I-I'm so sorry!" She dug her nails into the couch, trying to right herself. Her attempts failed miserably, however; half gloved hands were unable to get a grasp on the smooth leather, and instead of lifting up she went sprawling across L's chest, her legs meshing with his. "Oohh….."

"Ano…. Misa-chan….you should really be more careful." Biting his lip and holding back a groan, L reached behind her and lifted one of her legs, managing to separate them. Misa turned darker at the contact, especially as his hand brushed her thigh beneath her skirts.

"Ryuuzaki," moaning, she unwittingly grinded against him, and his hand drifted farther up her leg.

"Misa-chan…" looking away, L slid out from under her and crouched on the couch, cringing slightly as his jeans tented in the new position. "Perhaps we should stop now. I believe you've done more than enough." Guiltily, he folded his knees up against his chest. Misa, who trembled and glanced around the room nervously, kept having her gaze drawn back to the blushing detective beside her. He looked pathetic, hair limp and other parts….well, not so much, hands wringing each other until his skin pinked and eyes filmed by smoky lashes. Like a puppy, he behaved as if he'd been kicked and stomped upon. Misa was waiting for a tail and ears to sprout.

How utterly unfair….all of this, it was just horrible! She was dating Light, and surely this was considered cheating, fantasizing about the man sitting next to her and imaging all of the things that incredibly limber tongue of his could do? Misa cupped her face, the heat searing her palms. "Misa-Misa is confused…" she whimpered tearfully, earning a sigh. "Ryuuzaki…I…wanna help, really, but this"

"Enough, Misa-chan." L busied himself with the array of treats on the table, still incredibly flushed. "I understand perfectly. You offered to help me, and you've done a marvelous job." Peeking at her from under feathery bangs, he frowned and plucked a sugar cube from the stack resting in a china bowl. "I should be able to function perfectly fine now, when faced with an opportunity to bed a woman." Bringing it to his lips, he licked the panes of granulated sugar, unaware of the shifting of thighs and a tiny moan beside him. He was torturing her. All she could see was the way his tongue licked and prodded at the sugar cube, and her mind had taken a devilish road, filling her head with erotic thoughts of how that particular muscle could be doing that same thing…but to her.

"…Ryuuzaki?"

Misa was tempted to tell him never mind, it was nothing, but he turned to her and smiled that utterly adorable little grin that made him look so cute, his head bent and hands fidgeting as they plucked another pastry. "Yes…?" The sugar dusted petit for touched his lips, and whatever wall that she had built in her mind crumbled to bits.

"We aren't done yet."

He frowned owlishly. "I must disagree with you. We are quite done."

Shaking her head, Misa crawled forward, her skirts scraping on the soft leather. "Nu-uh." Pushing close to him, she cupped the sides of his face and bit the edge of the pastry between his lips. Smirking at his stunned expression, she mimicked his earlier move and glided her tongue across the planes of the sweet, the sugary tang flooding her mouth. "Not yet. You haven't learned everything yet."

L actually chuckled. "What else do you have to teach me then? I know the function of sex, so as intriguing an option as that is-"

Taking the petit for into her mouth, Misa eyed him coyly, a subtle gleam of lust in her eyes. Surprise, it didn't go unnoticed by L, who had the gall to pull her closer to him, only to run his tongue across her lips and cleanse them of the crumbles of sugar. "Misa hasn't taught you how to keep a woman's interest," she purred, shivering as the muscle just barely delved past them into hot moistness. "You can't just arouse a woman, then expect her to fall head over heels for you. Silly."

"Then what am I to do?" He played dumb; it was oh so clear he knew exactly where this was going. Misa could see it, and she knew that he was aware of the pooling between her thighs. He'd caused it, after all.

"It's called foreplay, Ryuuzaki. You have to fool around before doing anything more serious."

Touching her curvaceous hips, L sank his fingers into the thin material blanketing her thighs and lifted her off the couch. Misa moaned; since when had he gotten so strong? "Foreplay. What exactly does this foreplay consist of?" He sat her on his thighs, resting himself fully on the leather cushions, and swept his hands up the sensitive flesh of her arms. "Am I meant to touch you, as I did earlier? Or is there more involved?"

She was thankful that his legs were closed; his erection was veiled. "Ryuuzaki, don't you watch hentai, or something like it?" At his soft frown, Misa elaborated. "Porn, Ryuuzaki. Do you watch it?"

"I haven't made a hobby of watching explicit material, no." He covered her mouth when she made to speak, his expression heady at the sensation of hot breath rolling across his flesh. "That doesn't mean that I am unfamiliar with it. I merely stated that I didn't make a hobby of watching it." Bending forward, his eyes caressed the shadow between her breasts, and Misa gently entwined her fingers in his soft hair, tugging him down.

"You're supposed to touch me." She whispered against his palm. L smirked, gliding the dewy hand down her arm. His nails snagged her glove, pulling it off, revealing the smooth flesh of her wrist. "Mmm. Kinda like that….but more."

"Do these touches have to be simple?" Up righting her arm, he licked her middle finger, brushing the tip of it against one of his canines. "Or can they be…more complex?"

"Depends," Misa giggled. "What did you have in mind?"

L moved his hips under hers, nudging a creamy thigh apart and rasping denim against fishnet. Misa gasped, holding back a shudder of pleasure. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but there is a five percent chance that Misa-chan is attempting to con me into teaching _her_." Lowering his head, he bit the end of the ribbon cinching her corset, tugging it apart. The laces didn't immediately loosen, but he smiled and ran the pads of his thumbs across the curve of her breasts, the stiff material doing little to hide the warmth his body radiated. "I have several ideas of what to do, Misa-chan, but till I am unsure if they will be effective. You have experience in these matters, not I. You can inform me as to whether or not I do something correctly."

Her voice failed her. Instead she merely nodded, and the thumbs were met by two forefingers, which pinched her nipples through the corset and underwear. Misa gasped in surprise, clenching her thighs unconsciously. "Misa-chan…? I'm waiting." L peeled back the fabric of her top, ribbons escaping holes and falling into jumbled piles on her skirt. "Is…this…acceptable?" His warm breath fell over the valley of her breasts, and the blonde dug a heel into his back to draw him closer.

"Ye-yes, very," she felt his protrusion rub the underside of her thigh as she scooted farther down his lap, lips being forced to touch the pale skin clothed only by her lacy bra.

"I see." Teeth grazed the top of her right breast, and Misa moaned at the hot tongue that dipped beneath black lace and flicked her nipple. L watched her reactions hungrily, dark eyes narrowing and veiling sultry grey with a dusting of charcoal lashes. "That is certainly good to hear." He slid a finger under the clasp of her bra and deftly unhooked it. "But just to be sure…"

Misa whimpered, letting him pull the straps down her arms. So too came her corset, and the fabrics jumbled in a pile on the floor, leaving her completely bare before the detective. She turned red with embarrassment, quickly crossing her arms across her chest, but an alabaster hand came up and pried them away. "Ryuuzaki," she yelped, her limbs deadlocking behind her back.

"I want to be sure." His mouth closed over her breast, teeth and slippery tongue curling like a ribbon around the soft pebble of pink flesh and teasing it. Misa arched backwards, but the hand holding hers hostage shoved her by the small of her back into L's chest. She couldn't escape the tormenting touch, no matter how she squirmed and writhed; L's mouth was hot on her fevered skin, playing it as a musician would his instrument, and she was pulled into further ecstasy as those sinfully white lips went across her chest and ensnared her other breast. "Ryuuzaki," her whimpers grew louder, more frantic. "Ryuuzaki, please, I-"

Out of nowhere the touches faded, and Misa was left staring frantically at the detective. "Misa-chan enjoyed herself," he rubbed a thumb across her lips, which were trembling. "Immensely, if my deductions are correct."

"Wha-Ryuu-" blue eyes fluttered wide, breasts heaving with each of her labored breaths. L glanced at them, smirking faintly, and released her pinned hands.

"This is good. You were aroused by my touch. Unless I'm mistaken, your heavy breathing and flushed cheeks are all signs of your pleasure." He curled a hand under her leg, lifting her off his thighs. Misa bit her tongue to smother a cry as her skirts were lifted several inches, baring slinky lingerie and garter straps, all bedecked with bows of ribbon and lacy borders. "For a virgin, your responses are unusually heightened…"

"I-Misa isn't a virgin," she kicked at him, her attempts easily deterred. "I've had sex!"

"But not with Light-kun." L smiled, plucking a sugar cube from the table's sweet horde. Glancing at it warily, the blonde pressed her knees together, hands fisting in her lap. "You aren't being very cooperative, Misa-chan," he pretended to scold, licking the sugar. "I can't test my methods upon you if you have issues bearing even the most minimalist amount of flesh."

Misa scowled at him, but those heated pools of slate drank in her naked breasts with relish. Any sense of decorum or polite awkwardness had faded, and the man in question left behind was all but devouring her tiny frame with those eyes, fingers awaiting to scour her peaches and cream complexion with reddened lines. "Ryuuzaki is a pervert," she snapped, and the detective merely smiled.

"Perhaps." Setting down the cube, he plucked one of her ankles from its home beneath her legs and sent her sprawling on her back on the couch. "But Misa-chan doesn't truly seem to mind all that much." L's expression turned feral, heated gaze focused intently on the shadows blocking him from a straight view up her skirt. Growling, he trailed his sight down the curve of her right thigh, all the way down to her calf and the slender ankle in his grasp. "…..I don't doubt that you will enjoy this, Misa."

The lack of honorifics hit her hard, knocking her breathless in perfect timing with the fingers that went delving under her skirt and brushed her slit. Through underwear, it was barely audible, but all the same her back arched off the couch and she writhed, his alias a mantra on her stained red lips. "Ryuuzaki! Nghh, do-don't-" she grappled for his hands, but he ignored them and settled for kneeling between her thighs, ankle still held tightly in his hand and lifted near chest level.

"Don't what?" Sliding the digits across her thigh and away from the core of her that now quivered with lust, L dipped them beneath the hem of her underwear and unsnapped the ties of her stocking, doing the same for the left. Misa gasped, her girlish voice displaced and breathy, and waited for the fiery touch that would emblazon her body. It never came.

"Wha-" she sat up, dizzy, and saw L smiling wickedly at her. It was the pure sense of arousal on his pale features that had her immediately laying back down, keeping her legs slack for the older man as he released her other garter strap and tugged her stocking down. "Ryuuzaki…"

"L," he breathed, kissing her naked knee. Her other stocking met an equal fate, skin being tortured by his soft lips, and Misa clutched the couch in a mingle of pleasure and faint shock. It was clear; the man knew what he was doing. Or, he was a perfect natural. Misa doubted that, and her thoughts were more confirmed when his tongue went gliding wetly across her ankle, fingertips massaging the whole of her foot and pressing all of the delicate points that had her a moaning mess on the couch.

Dear God, how could such a reclusive man be so…so..

"…what..?" She whimpered heatedly, feeling the hard muscle go up the length of her leg and pause mere inches from the hem of her skirt. Peeking under golden lashes, she saw him lifting the silks and bunching them around her waist, ruffled panties now her only barrier against his fleeting touches.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would prefer to hear my name. L." Smirking again, he bent between her legs and breathed hard on her core. Misa groaned, draping a limb over his shoulder and tried to pull him closer. "Misa-chan must say it first," L teased, the tip of his tongue just barely running down the front of her panties. "Then I will continue with the training."

"Tr-training?" Misa scratched the leather, her blonde hair a halo around her head that was becoming increasingly more tangled. "Ryuu-L…you know what you're doing!"

L grinned. "Of course I do, Misa-chan. I have a wonderful teacher." And his teeth caught the delicate lace, dragging it painfully slow down her thighs. Her legs had a life of their own as they lifted and allowed the article to be removed, leaving her body displayed wide for the leering detective to see, all save for her torso. But down came her skirts next, those too meeting their companions upon the floor. Her whole body seemed to flush, its nude state even more awkward as it was L who was licking his lips, still buried between her legs. "I believe, Misa-chan, that my next test shall be even more enjoyable for you. But as Watari may still be around, I must make sure that your cries of passion, while certainly appealing, aren't overheard." Leaning up, his naked chest pressed to hers and a sugared mouth was suddenly on her own, teeth nipping her glossed lips. Misa managed a groan L before his tongue was entangling with hers,dark eyes closing in favor of savoring the kiss.

"Ryuu-!"

The lips were promptly torn away, earning a fretful cry. "I told you to call me L." Biting his forefinger, the normal gesture gaining a whole new level of eroticness, L furrowed his brows and chuckled. "Ahh….Misa-chan must need more incentive. It's difficult, following an order without offering some sort of reward."

"Order-what? Ryuuzaki, what're you talking about? Misa is-"

A pale finger shoved past her lips and muffled her rant, L's smirking face looming over hers. Misa gasped. "Misa-chan…" moving his lips down her cheek, his breath tickled the hair by her ear, and she felt her head swirl as he hissed "you are going to let me do this, Misa-chan, because by the time I am done, it will be you who has learned something." And he pulled away, feathery locks brushing her cheeks. Back came the mask of quiet curiosity, and in a low voice he murmured ,"your responses are more than what I hoped for. You claim to have engaged in intercourse before-"

"I have-!"

Misa was muffled yet again by L's finger, which pressed to her tongue and was bathed in sugary saliva. Blushing shamefully, she closed her mouth, letting it rest there. "Good girl. As I was saying, while I do believe that you have experienced sexual activities, it is equally clear that your partner was a raging imbecile. Or had attraction for the opposite sex, for he had no clue as to how to please a woman." L chuckled. "Neither did I, of course, until you so kindly offered your services." His eyes slitting, he wiggled the finger in her mouth. "You're supposed to suck."

Her blush only deepened, and with a veiled eagerness she sucked on the offending limb.

"Better." Patting her head with his free hand, L nudged her thighs wider apart with his knee. "Now….what should be my next step, I wonder…you said the fleetest of touches were pleasurable, and that visualization was key." His whole face seemed to come alive with glee, and he quickly plucked her skirt from the floor. "Misa-chan, you've given me a wonderful idea!"

_**RRRIIIPPP**_

A length of silk vanished from her skirt, and Misa yelped in anger, forgetting the finger in her mouth. "Ryuuzaki! That was my favorite-"

"Be silent," the older man purred, but oh was that searing note of warning heady. Misa recoiled, pressing her lips together. "I'm merely doing as you said. And if it bothers you that much, I shall have a replacement skirt bought immediately after our time here is finished." L draped the strip across her eyes, and with a gulp the blonde leaned up, allowing him to tie it around her head. Her sight was blackened, but she could hear the faint breathing above her. It was too arousing, having only her ears to rely on. She was fairly sure that was what he was counting on.

"What're you doing," she whispered, and the finger that had been so teasing in her mouth went dragging down the length of her body, stopping at the apex of her thighs. "Ryuu-"

"This is the second time I've had to warn you, Misa-chan," L murmured playfully, slick skin grazing the folds of her womanhood. Misa gasped, gritting her teeth. "Now…what were you saying?" It just barely pressed inside her, making her cry out and reach for him.

"Oh God, Ry-L! Please!" Her whimpers became higher pitched as the digit slid deeper, L's thumb pressing into her folds and rubbing gently. The fingers seemed to know exactly where to press, for when he curled his forefinger her cries caught deep in her throat, blue eyes studding with pleasurable tears. No pain, just mild discomfort, and L had touched that one spot that had her spine tingling and arms going stiff with goosebumps. "L-L, please," she tried to sit up, grab at him, but he pushed her back down onto the seat of the couch, still thrusting his finger inside her.

"Shh, Misa-chan." Caressing her hair, L reclaimed the discarded sugar cube and spread her wider, smoky irises swimming with arousal. She knew what he was going to do before the sweet even touched her clit, but it didn't stop her shocked groans as the sugar melted and stuck to her flesh. She couldn't see it, didn't need to. The granulated substance was teasing her sensitive areas, sliding down her and making her groan. But her surprise truly came when the wild haired male bent between her legs and lapped at the sugar, his tongue rasping wetly over her heated flesh and smearing both juices and sugar across his lips. "Hmm…." L frowned, licking the mixture, then smiled. "You taste delicious."

In all of her years, that was likely the most sinful-and so ungodly arousing-thing she'd ever heard.

"Thank you," she nearly sobbed in relief as the tongue was removed from her fevered flesh, only to scream in frustration as L replaced it with two of his spindly fingers. "L! Please, don't, I'm not-" Misa turned her head, sucking in a raspy cry.

"Does Misa-chan hate enjoying herself so much that she is willing to ask me to stop?" L paused the slow thrusting of his fingers, his thumb still rubbing her clit in light circles. The touches were infuriating, each one designed to tease, not bring her to climax, and Misa loathed it. At the same time….

"L…" gasping, Misa tangled her hands in his hair and jerked him down, kissing him hard. His smile was obvious against her lips, and she growled in frustration, biting down. "You're teasing me!"

"I believe that is the point," the smirk was so utterly overpowering in his voice, and Misa was dimly reminded of that same arrogance being present in another voice….she shoved the thought away, jerking his hair chuckled. "I can see from your responses that the stimuli of having your eyesight inhibited is positive…"

Misa fumbled for his mouth when he pulled away, draping a leg across his hip to hold him still. "Next-lesson," she gave a weak grin, her whole body protesting and eager for those fingers to continue their assault on her flesh. "You've done everything-ahh-so far, but there's one last thing."

L chuckled again, lifting her blindfold to peer at her. "And what might that be, Misa?"

The air around them turned palpable, two sets of aroused and hunger filled gazes matched. "I need to see you…" she deliberately turned her sight to the bulge straining his jeans, already reaching for the zipper. He let her pull it down, his cock freeing itself from the confines and rising tall between his legs. Misa stared at it in faint surprise; it was much…bigger than she had been suspecting. The detective was certainly impressive, and she gulped, hesitantly lowering herself to lick at the swell of fluid collecting on his head. L groaned, his hand still cupping her mound, and the blonde found herself dragged closer, his head brushing past her lips. "L.." she whimpered slightly, licking him again.

"Misa….I'm afraid that if you keep doing that," he snarled, forcing his hand to loosen its grip upon her hair, "that I won't be able to help myself." Shoving her back, L pinned her hands above her head and withdrew his fingers harshly from her folds. Misa moaned, creamy skin turned pink with blush, and offered a small pout.

"You won't let me touch you?"

"No." L pulled her partially into his lap, grinding his erection against her thigh. "Not this time. You are teaching _me_, remember? And what kind of pupil would I be if I ignored Misa-chan's most important lesson?"

A tight pressure touched her very center, and the blonde arched with a rough gasp, pleasure and discomfort blending seamlessly into an intoxicating whirlwind. She hadn't been lying; she was no virgin, hadn't been for a few good years. But it wasn't a smooth ride, not by a long shot. L was big, and she knew he was stretching her beyond capacity as he gently pushed inside her, her muscles clamping down on him to draw him deeper. "L-oh L," she reached for him, sighing in relief when the darker haired male leaned forward and allowed her hands to grab handfuls of his hair and tug. It felt…good. Undeniably good. Sex had never felt like this before, not even after her first time. L seemed to fill her completely, his wide girth sinking inside her and drawing the mewls of pleasure from her bruised lips. Lips bruised from his kisses, his touch. Misa draw herself to him, wrapping legs snugly around his waist, and panted against his mouth, "move."

Smiling that mysterious look of his, L palmed her hip and withdrew partially. "Misa-chan should ask nicely." His thumb attacked her soaked womanhood, what wasn't already filled with him, and brought her crashing down onto the leather with muted screams. "Careful. We can't have someone overhearing," he murmured. "Do I have to gag you, Misa?"

"No..no, please-" she sounded so utterly pathetic, but couldn't bring herself to care. The detective so gently thrusting into her was keeping her from reaching the brink, and it was entirely too infuriating. His feather touches barely tickled her neck and shoulders, lips driving her insane with their buttery softness and too sweet pressure. "I need you-L, stop teasing! It's not fair,"

"So it isn't." Lifting one of her thighs, he drove into her harder, pausing only when he was buried hilt deep. Misa thumped her fists on the couch, fingernails stabbing the leather they were so tautly pressed to. "If you want me to pleasure you more, Misa, you must answer my earlier question."

"Gah, what question," she cried. L smirked, rocking his hips and chuckling as her lips spread into a ragged groan.

"Have I succeeded? Did I follow your lessons?" Nipping her ear, he tucked blonde strands out of her face and purred softly, "did I attract you, Misa?"

Misa froze, staring up at him and gasping quietly. She-she'd been duped! She wasn't as smart as Light, but she could see plain as day now that this whole thing had been a mere masquerade. "….you knew. You knew everything." L had been fooling her the whole time, using his social ineptness as an excuse to get close to her, to…to… "Ryuuzaki," she held back tears. "You used me."

"In a way," he agreed. "I used Misa-chan's willingness to help her friends to my advantage, yes. But my intentions weren't meant to be cruel." Capturing her chin when she tried to turn away, he held her still and slammed forward, piercing her again. "I merely wanted a chance to give you pleasure. Is that not something that friends do for one another?"

The thrusts into her womanhood grew faster, slick fluids trickling down her thighs and staining the leather beneath them. Misa yelped, matching each one in inexperienced, though powerful, rolls of her own hips. "Ryuuzaki..L-I don't-" she shook her head, pressing her forehead to his chest and hearing his heart thumping wildly beneath the skin. Nervous eyes stared down at her, widening fearfully as she let her hands slide down from his hair to the bony shoulders she was draped across. "Oh God…L….L, please-!" Misa stabbed painted nails into the flesh of his nape and scraped them down, making a gangly frame pin her deeper into the cushions. "It's-it's ok. I get it." Blearily, her head tilted back, and a long stream of moanful words came trickling down thise plump lips. "You win, ok! You did it! Now please, _please_…"

L grinned, lifting her into his lap. "I'm pleased to hear that." He sank even harder into her, and Misa shrieked in pleasure as her every muscle was stretched to capacity. Her knees digging into his hip bones, she held him close and let the detective pump his cock into her, the hard staff rubbing her clit each thrust upwards and making her shake with hidden delight. It'd been so long…too long!

"I did say that I was going to pleasure you," he murmured over her labored breathing, his own pupiless eyes dilating further. "For such a new experience, I'm pleased I did well." A pale hand touched her lower back, and she leaned forward upon command, giving him better angle. L groaned, spreading her juiced folds with his fingers and manipulating the round nub between them, a daintier hand making full use of his chest and marring it with vivid scratch marks. "Misa-"

"Ha-huh-oh right there, R-L, right there!" Misa cried out against his shoulder, her heels firm against his lower back and fingers tweaking the stiff pebbles of pink on his torso. L snarled softly as her mouth closed over one of them, the angle forward making his manhood slip past her folds and strike the tender nerve brands that had the blonde girl writhing in his lap. "L, I can't, Misa-"

"What can't you do," he said knowingly, biting her neck. She tilted her head, giving him better access, and he suckled the peach flesh with rapture, tasting faint remnants of sugar. "Hmm?"

"I-Misa-" pigtails curled over her shoulders as she fell forward, clutching him for all it was worth. "Let me come," she begged desperately, kissing him. "Please! L, I need it…"

Grinding his pelvis against hers, a tightening between his legs made him growl, inky eyes growing darker in fierce lust. "Tell me first…" cupping her face, L smeared a sticky kiss to her mouth and breathed hard, sugary breath filling her senses. She mewled, tasting the sweetness, and a searing heat shot across her belly.

"I-" turning red, she squeezed her muscles and heard him snarl. "I loved it!"

Warmth filled her passage, trickles of stickyness rolling down her skin and his softened cock, which he slowly withdrew from her. Misa shook, blazes of white filling her vision. Her own orgasm nearly blinded her, the intensity was so strong, and L had to catch her as she slumped forward, one trembling hand barely managing to grasp his shoulder. "A-ahha…" she whimpered softly, slowly tilting her head up to look at him. Waves of pleasure rolled down her spine, the pooling between her legs and warmth making her shudder, though not in discomfort. She'd come…because of him. L. "….L?" The panda eyed detective smiled, kissing her forehead, and Misa felt another roll of aftershock. "L…Ryuuzaki…"

"Sshh." Pulling her into his arms, he nuzzled her lips with his own, wearing a strange, tilted grin as he did. "Misa-chan seems unusually tired. I do apologize if I pushed her too far." He chuckled. "It was not my intention to place you into near unconsciousness." His hand smoothed back her sticky bangs, glued together sweatily, and Misa giggled at the sweet contact. "A smile," L noted, brushing the crease in her lips. "Are you that pleased?"

"Well duh silly." Pecking his cheek, she struggled to find comfort against his bony frame, sighing in content as he lowered them both onto the couch, one of his legs trapping her on the leather. "What?" Pulling him in for a real kiss, she frowned. "Thought I'd be mad?"

L squirmed, feigning guilt. "Naturally. I did give you false pretenses as to why I wanted to delve into this little experiment," he trailed off, grimacing at her clearly confused look. "Misa-chan, I misled you. I let you believe that I needed your help, only to abuse that trust for my own personal gain." He touched her inner thigh, a stain of cum gracing his pale flesh. "If not for my being unable to carry children, I would have potentially placed you in danger as well."

Misa giggled louder, waving a hand. "Oh Ryuuzaki, you're so silly! Misa knows you had everything under control." Winking at his stunned expression, she flushed his naked body to hers, one of his hands naturally moving to hold her thighs in place. "You just wanted an excuse to try them out, right? Your little 'tests'." She blushed, unaware of the detective's dumbfounded face. "And since Misa-Misa is your friend, you came to me for help!"

"…y-yes. Of course." He finally replied. "Misa-chan is entirely correct."

"Mhmm! That's what I thought." Kissing him again, this time on the bridge of his nose, Misa played with a lock of his tangled hair, twirling it around her finger. "You know, you could've just asked," she said after a moment. "Misa would've understood. Everyone needs help sometimes."

"Yes…..but as you did point out, you are Light-kun's girlfriend." When her face fell, he quickly hugged her and placed a mind numbing kiss to her reddened neck, his tongue flicking out to lavish attention upon one of the many marks there. "But, I'm sure he would understand. You were lending me your assistance, nothing more. It was a mere gesture between…friends."

"Right!" Misa tweaked his nose, laughing when he nipped at her fingers. "But Ryuuzaki," and there, back to his alias. L cringed, but faked a smile. "Where'd you learn so much about..um.."

"The internet." He saved her from embarrassment, chuckling. "I am a detective, Misa-chan. Simple as that."

"Oh…" flushing, she laid her head on his chest, the soft thump of his heart lulling her to close her eyes. L was watching her, she knew it, so when his surprisingly strong arms scooped her up and started to carry her off, she cracked open a sapphire orb and grinned at him. "Hey, Ryuuzaki?"

Maybe it was her mischievous tone that made him look down, or the touch of hunger lacing her voice, but it didn't matter. One glance and his head was a mere inch from hers, tiny fists holding him steady by his hair. "If you ever need help again, you know I'm here for you, right?" And her soft tongue ran the length of his bottom lip, pearly teeth tugging at it like the strawberries they had earlier shared. "Misa-Misa still has plenty to teach you, after all."

"Strangely enough, this news does not come as a total surprise" L muttered, letting her pull his lip taut and grinning ear to ear. Setting her down on the coffee table, he lifted one of the untouched sweets, a sticky square of golden-brown fudge cake topped with gooey chocolate, and held it out to her. He expected reluctance, or a flat out denial, but pink lips curved and accepted the edge of the chocolate confection, the moist cake melting on her tongue. "But perhaps, Misa-chan, I am not the only one who has something to learn. You too seem interested in discovering more about ways to heighten the throes of passion."

"But-I've already.."

"As have I. But I don't pretend that I know everything." L smirked. "Even a clearly practiced and skilled woman like yourself can learn something new." Delightful tingles went down her spine as he captured the other end of the sweet, their mouths touching as each finished off their respective pieces of the cake. "And who knows? These techniques might even make Light-kun more attracted to you," he persuaded, catching her hesitance when she flicked her lips over his, scooping up any loose crumbs.

"…..maybe you're right." Her cheeks a vibrant pink, Misa nodded. She would do anything for Light, and Ryuuzaki was offering to help her. It was fair, right? "Ryuuzaki…show me."

No sooner had she spoken was her mouth being plundered by the wild haired man, his hand caging one of hers and bringing it down to the crest of his thighs. "Mmm….ahh!"

She was dating Light…she loved him, more than anything in the world. …but just because she was dating Light didn't mean that she couldn't help her friend, right?

_**Yeah, I loathe the ending. But I was ready to end this, and a role reversal seemed the best bet ^^; forgive me if you hated it lol in defense, this was my first time EVER writing LxMisa, and likely one of my lasts. I just had to give it a try. Now it's out of my system, and I can focus on those two psychopaths I do best ;) and maybe some MxM smut thrown in when you're least expecting it.**_


End file.
